


Hielo

by VinsmokeDSil



Category: GTAROLEPLAY, Grand Theft Auto V, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: GTA roleplay - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Roleplay, Yaoi, spain rp - Freeform, volkacio - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinsmokeDSil/pseuds/VinsmokeDSil
Summary: Viktor Volkov, comisario ruso  de Los Santos, lleva años luchando contra el crimen de la ciudad. Siempre ha sido un hombre de hielo, nunca permite que nadie se acerque más de lo estrictamente necesario.Su vida se ve truncada con la llegada de dos individuos a la ciudad, sobre todo cuando tiene que iniciar una investigación junto con Horacio, en la que descubren que alguien tiene mucho interés en acabar con él.
Relationships: Horacio Pérez & Viktor Vólkov, Horacio Pérez/Viktor Vólkov
Kudos: 8





	1. Vodka

Cabreado.

_Hasta las pelotas de ese gilipollas._

Así era como estaba el comisario Viktor Volkov, Comisario de la ciudad de los Santos. Llevaba diez años en la ciudad, más o menos los mismos que llevaba trabajando como policía. Ya estando de alumno, el Superintendente del cuerpo era Conway, él mismo le hizo las oposiciones.

Tanto a él como a Alexander Ivanov, su binomio.

Había pasado mucho desde aquello, pero se podía decir que estaba más unido a esos dos que a nadie más dentro del cuerpo. Las habían pasado de todos los colores, habían recibido multitud de balas los unos por los otros, y estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por ellos.

Su dinámica siempre había sido la misma: él e Ivanov trabajaban y su jefe les insultaba o les pegaba con la porra. Alguna noche en el talego también se habían llevado, la mayoría por culpa de Ivanov y sus ideas de bombero.

Pero eso había cambiado en los últimos meses. Conway conoció a esos sujetos, dos individuos que habían llegado hacía poco a la ciudad y que, sin entender muy bien cómo, se habían ganado el cariño del Superintendente.

Claro que esa palabra en el viejo tenía otra definición. Cualquier otra persona ya estaría en la federal o en el fondo del mar, solo para que dejaran de molestar, pero no Horacio ni Gustabo. Qué va.

Esos dos se libraban de todas y cada una de sus gilipolleces. El superintendente incluso se estaba planteando meterles en el cuerpo, sabiendo que se juntaban con bandas y que habían cometido un atraco siendo sapos. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Porque él mismo fue quien les abatió.

Pero ahí estaban. Y Volkov estaba harto.

Hasta las pelotas del gilipollas de su jefe y de ese par de payasos que se aburrían demasiado y se entretenían tocando los huevos. Algo que se les daba realmente bien.

Demasiado bien.

No entendía qué veía el Superintendente en ellos. Eran unos pringados, unos parguelas que acababan de llegar a la ciudad y pensaban que podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Conocía a Conway, eran muchos años trabajando bajo sus órdenes. Sabía cómo acostumbraba a trabajar, tenía su propio modo de hacer las cosas. Y uno de esos, era el secuestro falso que se había sacado de la manga para comprobar la lealtad de esos dos.

Solo Jack Conway era capaz de paralizar a toda la puta ciudad por uno de sus juegos. El secuestro del Superintendente ni más ni menos.

_Como una puta cabra._

Pero eso no fue lo peor ni de lejos. Encima al viejo le había petado la patata. Y le atropellaron. Se agarró a la vida como una lapa, pero con otro de sus episodios.

_Dos horas antes_

_– ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó el comisario, viéndoselas venir – ¿cómo se llama usted? –Su jefe seguía sin responder – ¿No le suena Jack?_

_El Superintendente se encontraba tumbado en la camilla, balbuceando palabras sueltas. No estaba demasiado seguro ni siquiera que le estuviera escuchando. Él e Ivanov estaban con él, preocupados por su reacción cuando despertara._

_Porque seguramente haría falta alguien para reducirle._

_–Jack… –murmuró. Parecía que sí que le oía._

_–Usted se llama Jack Conway. –siguió Volkov._

_–Jack Conway… –volvió a repetir, pero no dijo nada más._

_Parecía sumido en un estado de semiinconsciencia, prácticamente despierto. No sabía en qué año estaba, no recordaba nada de la guerra y ni siquiera sabía su nombre_

_–Volkov, yo no soy médico, pero tenemos un caso claro de amnesia –dijo Ivanov, recitando en voz alta lo que todo el mundo tenía en mente._

_A Volkov no le gustaba usar más palabras de las necesarias, él era un tipo serio, sobretodo en el trabajo. Y ahora estaba de demasiado mal humor como para responder a Ivanov, ya que lo mínimo sería un “cállate gilipollas, eso ya lo veo”._

_–Actualmente usted es Superintendente en esta ciudad. –dijo el comisario, ignorando a su compañero._

_–Hmm… –gruñó el viejo. No parecía importarle demasiado._

_– ¿Sabe lo que es “Superintendente”? –volvió a preguntar Ivanov. Solo él era capaz de preguntar algo así._

_–Sí… –respondió Conway._

_Aquí fue cuando Volkov se dio cuenta de que debía de sentirse realmente mal, porque si no, mínimo le hubiera taseado._

_La doctora les dio su diagnóstico, hablando del estado de su jefe._

_– ¿Y cuándo va a recuperar la memoria? –preguntó Volkov, queriendo acabar con éste circo cuanto antes._

_–Debería saber si le han pegado un golpe. Si es así le hago una resonancia._

_El comisario ruso no podía responder a esa pregunta, solo había dos personas que pudieran hacerlo. Dos tipos que conseguían sacarle de sus casillas._

_Ya desde que habían aparecido en el hospital, dejando al Superintendente a manos de los EMS, había tenido ganas de soltarles una paliza. Tanto él como Ivanov._

_Anda que no habían disfrutado restregándoles que Conway les había comprado un Audi… y, tal como el búlgaro había dicho, “a ellos ni un chicle”. Qué va. Porrazos como mucho. Esos eran sus regalos usuales._

_Y luego, el imbécil de la cresta va y suelta que eran mejores agentes que ellos. Esos dos capullos que ni siquiera habían entrado al cuerpo, mejores que dos comisarios. Iban de héroes por la ciudad cuando todo había sido un puto montaje para ponerles a prueba._

_Un puto montaje en el que el Superintendente parecía haber sufrido un infarto y algún golpe en la cabeza._

_Por lo tanto, en esos momentos, su humor no era el mejor._

_– ¿Le han dado un golpe en la cabeza sí o no? –les volvió a preguntar el comisario ruso._

_Decían que no, que ellos no sabían nada de ningún golpe. Que seguramente fueron los secuestradores o la misma policía al perseguirlos._

_“Ya, claro, como si los nuestros fueran a hacer algo tan imprudente.”_

_Obviamente, mentían. Pero no podía decirles porqué lo sabía._

_– ¿Te acuerdas en qué año estamos? –preguntó Ivanov al Superintendente, una vez volvieron a estar dentro de la sala._

_–1974 –respondió éste._

_Дерьмо…_

_–Corre –dijo Ivanov a la médico que le atendía. –Cierra la puerta. Cerrad el hospital._

_Empezaba el show…_

_Claro que, ya que iban a liarla por culpa de su jefe, quizá podía desquitarse un poco._

_–Por ahí hay unos comunistas rusos, Conway._

_– ¿Dónde?_

_–Ahí fuera, en el hospital. Hay uno que va vestido como Buzz Lightyear –dijo, pensando en el atuendo de Horacio._

_Ese jodido era el que le había vacilado, yendo de poli súper duro, diciendo que era mejor agente que ellos._

_A ver ahora como se espabilaba con eso…_

_– ¿Dónde está mi fusil? –iba a disfrutar de su pequeña venganza._

_–Ahora en ese estado no puedo dejarle ningún fusil. Le voy a presentar un comunista. –Iba a disfrutarlo mucho._

_Volkov fue a la puerta, yendo a buscar a ese par de idiotas._

_–Volkom, déjenos entrar –dijo Gustabo._

_–Volkov –les corrigió este. Estaba harto de esos americanos, no sabían pronunciar ni un nombre que no fuera en inglés._

_–Eso, Volkom –“encima cachondeo…” –Volkom. Déjenos entrar, que vea una cara conocida, igual si nos ve, empieza a recordar._

_–Sí, sí… Pasen… Lo primero que tienen que decirle es “Somos los comunistas. Arriba el comunismo, viva Stalin” –dijo el ruso, que ya casi podía oír los gritos de dolor de esos dos al soltar eso._

_Ni se imaginaban lo que disfrutaba Volkov viendo como Horacio alababa el comunismo enfrente de Conway. Casi le dio pena el de la cresta, al fiarse tanto de él. Solo casi._

_Porque él y Ivanov seguían aliados en su pequeña venganza personal._

_Lástima que el viejo consiguió huir del hospital en un puto tanque. Quizá no fue buena idea dejar pasar a los “comunistas” sin que le hubieran puesto una camisa de fuerza._

_Sin saber exactamente como, consiguieron llevarle otra vez al hospital y esposarle, aunque seguía siendo demasiado difícil retenerle. Solo Jack Conway podía seguir escapando de dos comisarios y demás agentes estando esposado. Y sin camiseta._

_– ¡Capullos!_

_– ¿Volkov, te acuerdas de cómo le hicimos volver la última vez? –dijo Ivanov, mirándole._

_– ¡Hijos de puta!_

_Conway les iba insultando, pero estaban tan acostumbrados que no le hacían ni caso._

_–No estuve._

_–Pues ese día, me encañonó enfrente del hospital, me disparó, me abatió y le llevamos a comisaria. Y mientras estaba esposado, Leónidas le aporreó de tal manera, que recuperó la memoria._

_– ¡Capullos, soltadme de una puta vez!_

_Volkov no respondió, le parecía una idea de mierda y una estupidez._

_–Os voy a matar. ¡Os voy a matar! –claro que, la verdad era que apetecía aporrearle._

_– ¿Sabes quién es Leónidas? –preguntó Ivanov a su jefe._

_El oficial estaba enfrente de ellos, había llegado hacía poco. Era uno de los que había perseguido a Conway por la ciudad, con el tanque._

_– ¿Se acuerda de mí, Super? –preguntó, ya preparado con la porra. Se notaba que tenía demasiadas ganas de repetir la última experiencia._

_Claro que, tampoco podía culparle. Estaba seguro que cualquier agente de la malla se ofrecería a “curar” la amnesia del superintendente. Él incluido._

_Eso sí, antes querían pasárselo bien un rato. No les costó demasiado convencer a Leónidas que se esperara a darle, ya que antes tocaba presentarle al jefe a “los comunistas que querían conocer las coordenadas de su pelotón para bombardearlos”._

_La verdad era que Horacio y Gustabo se habían ganado el asco de toda la malla._

_Por fin, consiguieron que Gustabo y Horacio entraran. Ahora tenían al viejo esposado, ya no huiría. Y bien calentito, hablando de esos rusos que tanto odiaba._

_–Conway, ¿me escucha? ¡SOY SU CAPITÁN! –dijo Horacio._

_– ¿Tú? ¿Mi capitán? –Volkov estaba seguro que el viejo se lanzaría de cabeza a atacar a ese payaso. Incluso esposado. Con los dientes, si hacía falta._

_Eso iba a ser muy bueno…_

_– ¡Sí! De la decimotercera, así que ¡CÁLLESE LA BOCA YA! –vaya, parecía que Buzz Lightyear sabía escuchar. Ahora vendría cuando…_

_Silencio._

_¿Por qué Conway no hacía nada? ¿Ni insultar? ¿Ni amenazar?_

_–Así me gusta, calladito. ¿Vas a seguir las órdenes o no?_

_“Vale, esa no la he visto venir”, pensó Volkov._

_Pero esto era… era… ¡era oro puro!_

_– ¡Dile que se ponga a hacer flexiones! –le dijo a Horacio, en un susurro demasiado emocionado._

_– ¡Póngase a hacer flexiones, y cuéntelas en voz alta! ¡Rapidito! –gritó Horacio, cómplice en la idea de Volkov._

_Ivanov y Leónidas le miraban sorprendidos. Volkov casi nunca mostraba emociones, siempre se mantenía frío como el hielo de su vodka. Pocas veces conseguían sacar su parte humana. Pero ahora, parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo._

_–Negativo, señor. No puedo. Me duele todo el cuerpo. –respondió Conway._

_La verdad era que lo entendían. Ellos tampoco podían esperar a ver al viejo en ese estado._

_–Hágalo por los Estados Unidos de América. ¡Aunque se rompa los brazos! ¡Aunque se rompa las piernas, tiene que hacerlo!_

_Al final, Conway acabó cediendo, como buen soldado. Esto era demasiado bueno para dejarlo así, y Volkov pensaba aprovecharse de ése momento. Se le olvidó por completo su plan inicial, no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como ésta._

_–Horacio, ¡dígale que se ponga a cantar! –estaba más emocionado que durante la última escena de One Piece Stampede._

_Y Conway volvió a hacerlo._

_– ¡Aquí mi fusil, aquí mi pistola! ¡Una consuela la otra dispara!_

_Lástima de no tener un móvil para grabarlo._

_–Su país estará orgulloso. –respondió Horacio, evitando tanto como podía sus carcajadas._

_Ivanov y Leónidas habían tenido que apartarse un poco para poder echarse a reír, ya que les era totalmente imposible evitarlo._

_Cuando Conway se levantó y volvió a la posición de descanso, esperando las siguientes órdenes mientras miraba a Horacio, Gustabo le llamó la atención._

_–Volkom._

_–Volkov. Comisario Volkov –se lo dijo hacía una hora ya, ¿no podía recordar su puto nombre? Maldito Gustabo con b._

_–Volkov. ¿Cuánto le suele durar eso?_

_Su nombre pareció llamar la atención de su jefe._

_–Volkov. ¿De dónde eres, Volkov? –preguntó éste, algo sudado por el ejercicio que acababa de hacer._

_Bueno, parecía que ya tocaba su turno. Así que, con su mejor acento, respondió._

_–Puesz, szoy de Ruszia._

_Y Leónidas le dio la segunda hostia. La de “reiniciar sistema” del superintendente. Así que el viejo ya volvía a ser el mismo gilipollas de siempre._

_Gustabo, esposado por Ivanov, fue quien explicó toda la situación a Conway. Claro que, desde su punto de vista, donde ellos eran los “héroes” y no los “examinados”._

_Lo que ocurrió después ya fue para pegarse un tiro. El dúo de idiotas seguían diciendo lo buenos_ _que eran ellos y lo mala que había sido la actuación de la malla. Volkov intentó explicarle, tan disimuladamente como pudo, sus conclusiones como examinador._

_Desde el punto de vista del comisario ruso, y siendo sinceros, su puntuación era bastante mala. No llegarían ni al aprobado. Y, para variar, Conway no le hizo ni caso._

_Esos dos podían hasta sentarse en su puta silla y a él seguía tratándole como a su perrito, haciéndole ir a buscar una camiseta. Porque el tío seguía medio desnudo._

_Volkov, Ivanov, Horacio, Gustabo y Conway se encontraban en el despacho de éste último, mientras los dos proyectos de delincuentes contaban su increíble hazaña. Se llevaron algunas ostias e insultos._

_Ivanov y Volkov tenían ganas de echarse a reír._

_Hasta que dejaron de tenerlas._

_–Buen trabajo. –dijo el jefe._

_– ¿Ha dicho buen trabajo? –preguntó el puto Buzz Lightyear._

_–No, seguro que escucharon mal. –respondió Volkov, aunque él también lo hubiera oído. Era imposible que ese viejo decrépito dijera nunca esas dos palabras juntas._

_Espera._

_No. Eso no podía estar pasando. No. No era cierto. Sus gafas tenían que estar mal o algo. ¿ESO ERA UN PUTO ABRAZO?_

_Al estilo Conway, con insultos y faltas de respeto varias, pero… ¿ACABABA DE DARLES UN PUTO ABRAZO A LOS GILIPOLLAS DE HORACIO Y GUSTABO?_

–Camarero, otra por favor. –dijo Volkov, sentado en la barra del Bahamas. El tipo volvió a llenar su vaso con vodka, licor favorito del ruso. Quizá era su quinta copa de esa noche.

Su cabeza no paraba de repetirle una y otra vez los recuerdos de ese día. Ese día de mierda. No había recibido ningún tiro, el Superintendente no le había pegado, y no había habido ningún delito demasiado grave.

En vez de eso, lo que estaba muy herido era su orgullo. El suyo y el de Ivanov, que habían intentado dimitir ahí mismo. Estaba claro que, si Conway daba un abrazo y felicitaba a esos dos por suspender una prueba que él mismo había organizado, cuando a ellos siempre les recordaba lo inútiles que eran, ahí sobraban.

Era mejor que esos dos fueran los comisarios, así ellos solo tendrían que ocuparse de hacer el capullo por la ciudad. Y de beber vodka. Como ahora. Su adorado vodka.

De acuerdo, luego el viejo se arrepintió y les dio un abrazo. Bueno, más bien se lo dio a él, porque Ivanov se había negado en rotundo. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía Volkov? Le encantaban las muestras de cariño gratuitas, claro que eso lo negaría ante cualquiera.

Tenía una imagen que mantener dentro del cuerpo. Él era pura profesionalidad, no podía permitirse ir por ahí dando abrazos a lo loco. Pero claro, uno del Superintendente, alguien a quien admiraba y respetaba, de quien quería que se sintiera orgulloso… ya era otro tema.

Así que, Volkov hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Camufló sus emociones bajo una máscara de total indiferencia y siguió actuando con su habitual frialdad mientras les hacían las oposiciones a Horacio y Gustabo para entrar en el cuerpo.

Nunca había visto unas oposiciones tan penosas. Todo un espectáculo, hacía tiempo que no veía algo tan lamentable. Si fuera por él, les hubiera prohibido siquiera volver a acercarse a comisaria. Pero claro, eran los niños bonitos del Superintendente.

Y encima, ahora Ivanov ni siquiera le hablaba. Le había propuesto de salir a beber, después de hacerles ese chiste de oposiciones al binomio de idiotas.

Necesitaba desfogarse, revolcarse en el alcohol y la autocompasión con su compañero y amigo en el cuerpo. Seguro que él también lo necesitaba, el búlgaro tenía el ego mucho más inflado que él y le había sentado mucho peor la actitud del Superintendente.

E Ivanov le respondió con un respetuoso “vete a tomar por culo, ruso de mierda”. El puto búlgaro. Luego le dijo algo en búlgaro, ni idea del qué, pero seguro que nada bueno.

No entendía por qué los de la ciudad siempre creían que Ivanov era ruso, más cuando hablaba, si sus idiomas no se parecían tanto. Él era incapaz de comprenderlo. Pero claro, para los americanos, Europa del Este entera es un mismo país.

Ivanov sí sabía algo de ruso, ya que en algunas zonas de Bulgaria se hablaba, pero él no tenía ni idea. Ambos idiomas provenían de la lengua indoeuropea pero, ¿qué más daba eso? Para Volkov, el ruso y el búlgaro eran tan parecidos como el inglés y el alemán, ambas lenguas germánicas.

Se terminó la copa de un trago, disfrutando de la quemazón en su garganta.

–Otra. –dijo al camarero, que aún seguía enfrente de él.

–Caballero, ¿no cree usted que ya ha bebido suficiente? –dijo el camarero, con la botella en la mano.

–Te pago para que me sirvas las copas, no para que seas mi madre. –dijo el Volkov, ofendido. Por favor, era ruso.

Tenía mucho más aguante que seis copas de vodka con hielo.

Volkov necesitaba desfogarse. Le hubiera gustado hacerlo con Ivanov, maldecir un rato a esos dos, beber y desconectar con su amigo. Pero ya que el otro estaba enfadado con él, tendría que hacerlo solo.

Para él, tampoco era un problema. Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, sabía disfrutar de ella. Y estar solo en el Bahamas, le permitiría hacer ciertas cosas que no haría estando acompañado.

–Hola –dijo una voz fina a su lado.

Una mujer se encontraba a su lado, sentada en el taburete, mirándole. Sonriéndole.

–Привет –saludó en ruso, tal y como estaba acostumbrado, desviando la mirada a su copa.

El comisario no era que tuviera muchas ganas de hablar en esos momentos, quería seguir disfrutando de su bebida tranquilamente. Hacía falta algo más para conseguir llamar su atención.

–Privi… ¿qué? –preguntó ella, riendo confundida, echándose un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

–Es hola en ruso. –respondió él, mirando al frente mientras daba otro trago.

Volkov no era un tipo simpático por naturaleza. No le salía bien eso de socializar, y por muy acostumbrado que estuviera a sus salidas nocturnas al Bahamas o cualquier otro lugar, las palabras seguían sin ser lo suyo.

Y menos si venían a hablarle mientras estaba en la barra. Prefería escoger él el cuándo y con quién.

–Así que ruso… Adivino que eso será vodka. –dijo ella, señalando su bebida.

–да –respondió Volkov, esperando tener que volver a traducirlo.

–Lo sabía –dijo ella, riendo en voz alta. Sabía lo que Volkov había dicho perfectamente, sin necesidad de repetirlo en inglés.

Ahí estaba ese algo.

Volkov giró un poco la cabeza, para mirarla de lado, con algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro. Rubia, ojos azules, vestido negro ceñido. Sensual pero no vulgar. Y lo suficientemente lista como para entender algunas de sus palabras.

Perfecta.

Y ahí estaba una de esas actividades que le gustaba hacer sin que hubiera nadie conocido cerca.

–Camarero, otra. –dijo volviendo a mirar al chico.

–Caballero, todavía no se ha acabado la que le acabo de servir. –dijo este, temiéndose que más tarde tendría que aguantar otro borracho más.

–No es para mí, es para la señorita. –dijo éste, señalando a la mujer rubia, girando ligeramente su cuerpo para quedar encarado hacia ella. Ésta parecía contenta por la atención que recibía del ruso.

La chica acercó un poco el taburete hacia él, quedando más cerca, de tal forma que no tuvieran que hablar a gritos por la música.

Le miraba intensamente con sus ojos azules mientras el camarero le servía la bebida. Cuando tuvo su copa lista, en vez de coger la suya, tomó la que se encontraba entre los dedos de Volkov, acariciando ligeramente su mano.

Y dio un buen trago justo por donde él había bebido.

Volkov se rió ante ese atrevimiento. Su plan al salir esa noche era conocer a alguien y tener un lío de una noche, para desconectar del día de mierda que había tenido, y esa chiquilla de no más de veinticinco años parecía muy dispuesta.

–Pues parece que al final sí va a ser para mí. –dijo cogiendo la copa recién servida, mientras miraba divertido las reacciones de su cara.

–Rachel –se presentó ella, después de la ligera mueca de asco debido al gran trago que acababa de dar.

–Volkov. –dijo secamente, tomando otro trago.

–De acuerdo. ¿Y tú nombre? –la mayoría de sus ligues de una noche creían que ese era su primer nombre y no su apellido, pero parecía que esa mujer tenía un poco de cultura como para darse cuenta de la diferencia.

–Nadie me llama por mi nombre. –dijo, poniendo en marcha su plan.

Nada de intimar. Nada de información. Sexo y punto. No pretendía ir más lejos que eso en cuanto a conocerse en el ámbito emocional.

–De acuerdo, Volkov. –dijo ella, bebiendo otro trago, algo más pequeño que el primero –era para saber cómo te gustaría que te llamara… en privado.

La pausa fue claramente intencionada, y cargada de segundas intenciones. Volkov de normal prefería dar caza, sentía que tenía el control de la situación, pero era estimulante que de vez en cuando intentaran darle caza, decidir si dar esa oportunidad o no. Le daba una sensación de poder que le embriagaba más que el alcohol barato de la discoteca.

En la comisaría, era conocido por ser un hombre de hielo. Casi nunca mostraba sus emociones. No solo en la comisaría, todo el mundo que le conocía le decía que se “sacara el palo que tenía metido por el culo”.

Pero es que esa era su forma de ser. Él era un tipo serio, con pánico a la intimidad y a la complicidad. No quería encariñarse demasiado con nadie, ya había sufrido lo suficiente por eso, y no quería volver a pasar por algo parecido.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera incapaz de divertirse o bromear. Incluso de ligar en una discoteca.

Y teniendo en cuenta que era la única clase de intimidad que se permitía, había desarrollado mucha habilidad para esos momentos.

– ¿Y a ti como te gustaría que te llamara? –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, intensificando su mirada.

Esa que sabía era capaz de derretir a cualquiera. La había practicado muchas veces delante del espejo, era la misma que ponía Takumi cada vez que miraba a Misaki.

Y en Rachel tuvo el mismo efecto.

La rubia se acabó el alcohol de un trago e intentó no toser.

–Éste vodka es una mierda. –dijo ella, intentando no perder la dignidad.

–Diez-cua… digo да. –dijo él. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los códigos que a veces se le escapaban en ese tipo de situaciones.

–Eso… ¿era un código policial? ¿Eres policía? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Volkov no iba a implicarse con esa chica, así que cuanto menos supiera de él, mejor. No pensaba revelar esa información, parte de su vida privada, a alguien que ya no vería más lejos de esa noche.

–Soy un ruso con ganas de beber vodka de verdad. –dijo intensificando su mirada y rozando con suavidad la rodilla de la chica.

El comisario, por formación profesional, observó sus reacciones.

Bajó la mirada hacia los dedos que se paseaban delicadamente por su rodilla, sus pupilas dilatadas captando todos los detalles, sonriendo ligeramente y con la respiración acelerada. Podía observar la carótida latiendo en su cuello blanco, iba más deprisa que antes. Qué ganas de lanzarse a él…

Volkov veía que a la chica le gustaba el contacto, por lo que pasó de acariciar con sus dedos a hacerlo con su mano, subiendo ligeramente por su muslo.

–Vivo cerca de aquí, puedo invitarte a una copa si quieres. –dijo ella, volviendo a mirarle a los ojos y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

–De acuerdo, Rachel –dijo éste, sin bajar la intensidad de su mirada.

Volkov no pensaba decirle que él vivía a un par de calles, a menos de diez minutos caminando. No tenía pensado llevarla a su casa, como mucho hubieran ido a un hotel.

El ruso pagó las bebidas y salieron de la discoteca, en dirección al parking.

Fueron en el coche de ella.

–Espero que no me detenga por conducir habiendo bebido, agente. –dijo ella, poniéndose el cinturón antes de arrancar el vehículo. Así que no había dejado en paz eso… bueno, suponía que tampoco pasaba nada.

–Tiene suerte que no estoy de servicio, señorita. –respondió él, des del asiento del copiloto, con su mejor sonrisa. –pero si lo prefiere, puedo esposarla.

La chica no pudo resistirse a esa sonrisa y tuvo que desviar la mirada para ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

Si no fuera porque Volkov realmente quería acostarse con esa mujer, le daría igual estar o no de servicio, no permitiría que condujera. Irían en taxi. Pero sabía que si se ponía duro con eso, seguramente perdería la oportunidad.

Y el ruso le tenía muchas ganas.

Muchas.

–Volkov… –sonrió ella, como si se tratara de un aviso.

–Dime –dijo él, disimuladamente, con inocencia incluso.

–Si haces eso no puedo concentrarme en la carretera. –dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar al frente. Por su tono de voz, se notaba que le estaba gustando.

–No estoy haciendo nada –dijo él, en otra sonrisa traviesa.

Como si no estuviera tocándole suavemente el muslo con la mano, subiendo cada vez más su mano, empezando a deslizarse por debajo de la fina tela del vestido.

–Si nos estrellamos será tu culpa –dijo ella, colocándose mejor. Disfrutaba mucho de las atenciones del comisario.

–No te preocupes, te quitaré la multa. –su mano siguió subiendo, muy despacio, disfrutando de la cálida piel de Rachel, que parecía erizarse al contacto.

Suspiró un poco, tomando una gran bocanada de aire que hizo que se le hinchara el pecho, acentuando un poco más su escote. Volkov no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Siguieron con ese jueguecito hasta que llegaron al apartamento de la chica. Menos mal que sí que vivía cerca, sino hubieran acabado acostándose en el coche.

Mientras Rachel intentaba abrir la puerta del apartamento, Volkov se abalanzó encima de ella, por su espalda. Se lanzó a besarle el cuello, ese que había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar y empezó a abrazarla por la cintura, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos.

Tenía a la chica aprisionada contra la puerta, peleándose con las llaves para conseguir abrirla, y el ruso se lo ponía realmente difícil. Con sus besos y las caricias ya estaba consiguiendo excitarla.

Finalmente, consiguió abrir. Se dio cuenta Volkov antes que ella, ya que fue él quien empujó la puerta y la hizo entrar de golpe, estampándola contra la primera pared que encontró y cerrando de un portazo detrás de él.

La chica solo tuvo tiempo de girarse y encararle, alcanzando esos labios hambrientos que devoraban los suyos.

– ¿No querías que te invitara a vodka? –preguntó en un momento que pudo separarse del ruso, pudiendo todavía respirar de su aliento. Olía a alcohol y a tabaco.

–No tengo sed –respondió él, levantándole el vestido con ambas manos hasta su cintura.

–Mejor, porque no tengo vodka. –Volkov no le permitió hablar más, volvió a besarla con fiereza.

Con un movimiento, puso las manos en el trasero de la chica y la levantó, haciendo que ésta enrollara sus largas piernas alrededor de sus caderas, permitiéndole sentir así su erección.

Rachel gimió ligeramente. Se abrazaba a Volkov, recorriendo su ancha espalda con sus manos hasta llegar a su nuca, que agarró con fuerza y lo atrajo más a ella, acercándole más si era posible.

– ¿Dónde está tu habitación? –preguntó el comisario.

–Al fondo a la derecha –respondió en un susurro en sus labios.

Volkov estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar a la chica en brazos en la posición en la que estaban, aguantándola por el trasero. Tampoco era que ella pesara mucho, pero los brazos del comisario estaban realmente entrenados.

La chica no dejó de besarle en todo el trayecto. Si no atacaba sus labios, atacaba su cuello, lamiéndole y mordiéndole, excitando todavía más al comisario y consiguiendo sacar profundos gruñidos de su garganta.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Viktor la lanzó a la cama y se situó encima. No iban a perder el tiempo, los dos iban a lo que iban.

Sexo de una noche. Revitalizante. Refrescante. Excitante.

Sin preocupaciones

Sin poner en peligro a nadie por ser demasiado próximo.

Para el comisario, esa era la mejor alternativa que tenía.

Lo mejor para evadirse, para disfrutar, para un buen orgasmo. Y lo mejor para sacarse de la cabeza las mierdas de su día a día, como por ejemplo, un gilipollas con cresta vestido de Buzz Lightyear. 


	2. Trajes y pistolas

No se quedó a dormir.

No tenía pensado hacerlo en ningún momento, y en cierto modo se sentó aliviado cuando Rachel se despidió de él con un simple “ya nos veremos”.

–Увидимся –repitió Volkov en ruso. Ella solo sonrió, le divertía que el comisario tuviera la costumbre de soltar palabras en su idioma natal, y más le gustaba adivinar lo que significaban.

No habían hablado de nada, estaba claro que ambos solo buscaban sexo esporádico, y daban por sentado que si se volvían a ver, acabarían en la misma situación. Pero eso no significaba que fueran a buscarse.

Cogió un taxi para que le dejara en frente del Bahamas y luego fue caminando hacia su casa. Prefería que ningún desconocido supiera donde vivía, y sólo estaba a diez minutos caminando.

Esa noche durmió del tirón, descansando como pocas veces podía. Al día siguiente no empezaba su turno hasta entrada la tarde, así que pudo permitirse remolonear de más en la cama.

Remolonear para ser él, claro está. En vez de levantarse a las siete de la mañana, como de costumbre para sus entrenamientos matutinos, lo hizo a las ocho. Había dormido unas seis horas, pero para ser sinceros, era más de lo que acostumbraba a hacer.

Se calzó sus deportivas, se abrochó el pulsometro y conectó los auriculares a su Ipod. Hoy correría al ritmo de sus Openings de animes favoritos y, de paso, sudaría todo el vodka que bebió el día anterior.

Le encantaba el vodka, pero no dejaba de ser alcohol, calorías vacías que debía quemar con un entrenamiento riguroso.

Le gustaba entrenar solo, como casi todo lo que hacía. Menos cuando el Superintendente preparaba uno de sus entrenamientos militares infernales, que él era capaz de superar sin ningún problema.

Él e Ivanov tuvieron formación militar en sus países, Greco y Torrente lo pasaban algo peor y Leónidas siempre acababa pidiendo a gritos una ambulancia.

De vez en cuando también salía a correr con Ivanov. El tío hablaba demasiado para su gusto, Volkov prefería concentrarse en su respiración y en sus movimientos para aprovechar al máximo el entrenamiento. Pero el búlgaro, bastante más sociable que él, insistía en no callarse.

Pensar en Ivanov le hizo recordar que todavía seguía enfadado con él. No era un tipo rencoroso, seguramente hoy ya se le hubiera pasado, pero hubiera sido un buen detalle invitarle a correr con él.

Ivanov era su binomio, no podían permitirse pelearse y que eso afectara al trabajo. Pondría en peligro la seguridad de ambos, y ya había perdido demasiado en esta vida.

Además, Ivanov podía ser un gilipollas, pero no era mala persona.

Tenían personalidades muy distintas pero, aun así, eran parecidos en ciertos aspectos. No solo por ser de Europa del éste y la formación militar de ambos. Los dos tenían un gran sentido de la justicia y una increíble fidelidad al cuerpo.

Los dos se enfadaban con facilidad, eran orgullosos y se sentían cómodos en la soledad. Ese último aspecto era cierto que era mucho más exagerado en el ruso. Aun así, Ivanov muchas veces le arrastraba a alguna de sus locuras.

Estar con él le hacía recordar otros tiempos, unos en los que sonreía a menudo. El búlgaro le recordaba muchísimo a su hermano, Alexander. De hecho, se llamaban de la misma forma, y era por eso que Volkov siempre le llamaba por el apellido.

Era totalmente incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano sin sentir dolor, al igual que el de su hermana.

E Ivanov le recordaba a esos tiempos, en los que tampoco fueron felices, pero no estaba solo. Unos en los que todavía no había presenciado la crueldad que el mundo era capaz de ofrecerle.

Encerró de nuevo sus recuerdos en el cajón más profundo de su cerebro, no quería pensar en todo aquello. El pasado es el pasado, no se puede hacer nada. No sirve para una mierda, y no puede permitirse ninguna distracción en su trabajo.

Él era un puto comisario de los Santos, se había ganado muchos enemigos, y siempre tenía que ir con mil ojos. Por eso nunca seguía rutinas, ni repetía sus circuitos al correr, ni tenía a nadie fuera de sus compañeros de trabajo.

_Debería llamarle…_

Pensó el ruso. O quizá no. Él tampoco había hecho nada malo, solo aceptar el tan merecido elogio que le dio su jefe. Si Ivanov era un celoso de mierda y un orgulloso, tampoco era su culpa. Ya se le pasaría.

***

– ¡Y ahí llega el perrito faldero! –oyó en cuanto puso un pie en la comisaría. Pues no se le había pasado.

Eran las seis de la tarde, ni siquiera había entrado en servicio, acababa de entrar al vestuario, donde se encontró a un Ivanov claramente todavía enfadado.

– ¿Cómo me has llamado? –preguntó Volkov, que no pensaba tolerar ese tipo de faltas de respeto.

Desde que Horacio y Gustabo habían llegado a la ciudad y habían empezado a decirlo, demasiada gente tenía la costumbre de llamarle “perro del superintendente”, algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

–P-E-R-R-I-T-O. ¿Te lo digo en ruso? –preguntó Ivanov, a pocos centímetros de él, claramente amenazante.

Pero fue Volkov quien dio el primer golpe. Nada como una buena tanda de puñetazos para arreglar un problema entre dos amigos.

Ellos eran así.

Podían darse una paliza en el vestuario de la comisaría, con toda la malla intentando separarles y recibiendo como consecuencia. Intentaban casi matarse, romperse la nariz, dejarse la cara ensangrentada, incluso podían pegarse mordiscos cuando uno intentaba asfixiar al otro.

Podían clavarse las uñas en la piel, tan profundo como pudieran, intentando defenderse de alguna llave del otro. En algún acto más sucio, iban a atacar a sus testículos, intentando dejar al contrario fuera de combate en algún momento.

Darse de porrazos, como solía hacerlo el Superintendente, o apuntarse mutuamente con el taser, acertando ambos a alguno de sus compañeros. Podían incluso herir algún otro agente en el proceso, Greco o Leónidas de normal, pero también algunos alumnos habían salido con algún ojo morado de una de sus peleas.

– ¿QUE COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? –y luego llegaba el viejo para darles con el taser y dejarles medio tontos en el suelo.

Pero no pasaba nada, porque mientras estaban poniéndose vendas, se volvían a mirar y se echaban a reír como locos.

Ellos eran así.

Y Volkov solo podía reírse así con Ivanov, su querido hermano en el cuerpo. El búlgaro realmente había conseguido hacerse un hueco en su corazón de hielo, era una de las personas más importantes para él.

–Eh. –le llamó la atención Ivanov, limpiándose él mismo la herida de la ceja.

Como castigo, el Superintendente había prohibido que la EMS que trabajaba en la comisaría les curara. Tenía prohibidísimo tratar cualquier lesión por “anormalidad extrema”, o sea, por darse palizas entre ellos.

Medida que tuvo que adoptar hacía ya más de un año, ya que la pobre mujer estaba saturada por culpa de una malla que parecía más un patio de colegio que un cuerpo de policía.

Ni siquiera podía tratar a los propios heridos que Conway dejaba por la comisaría, cada vez que sacaba la porra para darle una lección a alguno de sus agentes. En ese caso, según el jefe, era merecido, y que se espabilaran.

–Que. –preguntó Volkov, vendándose la muñeca. El capullo del búlgaro se la había mordido mientras éste intentaba ahogarle. Parecía un puto pitbull cuando se peleaba con alguien.

– ¿Tienes ganas de joder al viejo? –preguntó, sin poder evitar la sonrisilla que asomaba por sus labios.

Volkov se giró redondo, mirándole directamente. No respondió, pero Ivanov podía leer perfectamente su expresión de “te escucho”.

_Una hora después_

–Nos va a matar –dijo Volkov, que aun teniendo dudas por su integridad física, seguía el plan de su amigo.

Acababan de volver a comisaría. Habían estado un rato patrullando, atendiendo robos de coche y ventas de drogas. Ahora tocaba trabajo de oficina, papeleo y atender algunas denuncias.

El cuchicheo a su alrededor era más que evidente.

–El sacrificio valdrá la pena –respondió el otro.

–Ya claro, sobre todo para el que le dé tiempo a huir. –dijo Volkov, intentando no reírse.

Sabía que esto no cuadraba para nada con la imagen que la malla tenía de él. Le consideraban alguien frío, sin emociones, un estirado. Él hizo lo posible para que así fuera.

Era la viva imagen la profesionalidad.

¿Y quién era más profesional que el Superintendente de la comisaria de Los Santos?

– ¿Se les ha ido la olla? –oyeron a uno de los oficiales susurrar. No les hicieron ni caso. Solo se preguntaban cuánto tiempo tardaría el Superintendente en venir a por ellos.

Porque Ivanov se había asegurado que estuviera ahí para cuando ellos llegaran. 

Si había algo que Conway adorara más que la violencia física, verbal, ejecuciones y faltas de respeto a todo lo que se moviera y lo que no, eran sus trajes. Estaba completamente enamorado de sus trajes, siempre se vestía con ellos.

Ivanov estaba seguro que no era únicamente buen gusto al vestir y afición por la ropa, era alguna clase de fetiche raro que le venía de su época en el frente. Volkov solo asintió internamente, esa obsesión no era normal.

Por lo que Ivanov había tenido la brillante idea de demostrar la admiración que tenían por el superintendente vistiéndose igual que él. Exactamente igual. Pistolera y gafas de sol incluidas.

_Esto no va a acabar bien…_

Se decía internamente Volkov, yendo hacia la sala donde se atendían las denuncias, a plena vista de todo el mundo. Toda la malla iba a ser testigo de su muerte.

– ¿Por qué siempre me dejo arrastrar a tus locuras? –preguntó en voz baja a su binomio.

–Porque te gusta tanto como a mi joder al viejo. –respondió Ivanov, con su típica sonrisa sarcástica.

A Volkov se le hacía imposible decirle que no cuando sonreía de esa forma. En ese momento, ambos se volvían dos críos de cinco años, con ganas de hacer travesuras.

_Quizá Conway tenga razón y la malla sea una puta guardería._

Ni cinco minutos tardó el viejo en aparecer por la puerta. O alguien se había chivado, o les había visto por las cámaras.

–Volkov. Ivanov. Conmigo.

Ambos comisarios se miraron al levantarse, intentando no reírse. Habían acordado que iban a estar serios, como si no pasara nada. Susurraban detrás de él, sabiendo que era capaz de oírles perfectamente.

–A ver qué coño quiere ahora –le dijo el ruso a Ivanov. –Está muy pesado últimamente.

–Sí, sí, sí… –le respondió el búlgaro.

Pensaban que les guiaría hacia su despacho, pero le siguieron hasta los calabozos, en absoluto silencio. Eso iba a acabar muy mal.

Volkov agarró su porra, por si acaso, e Ivanov hizo lo mismo. Conway estaba de espaldas a ellos, y eran dos, armados y listos para atacar. Seguro que no iba a pillarles, ni a poder con ellos.

– ¡Hijos de puta! –el primer golpe fue para Volkov, al que consiguió alejar un par de pasos, y así pudo centrarse en el búlgaro.

El ruso chocó contra unos barrotes, no se esperaba que su jefe estuviera apunto tan pronto, y menos que consiguiera dividirlos en el primer ataque.

– ¡MAMONES! ¡CAPULLOS! –gritaba el Superintendente mientras aporreaba a Ivanov, que se defendía como buenamente podía. – ¡Os voy a matar! ¡Hijos de puta!

Volkov volvió a dirigirse para él, pero Conway fue más rápido y se volvió hacia él, sin dejar de insultarles en el proceso. Aun recibir otro golpe, Ivanov volvió a él otra vez, pero el maldito viejo fue más rápido y se apartó en cuanto vió que volvían a estar juntos.

Empezó a pegar a Volkov, a lo que Ivanov, corrió hacia él, intentando defender al otro atacando también a su jefe, consiguiendo separarles y acorralar a Conway contra una puerta.

Y eso no pareció gustarle nada, porque toda su rabia fue dirigida hacia él.

– ¿Qué coño haces, capullo? –Preguntó, como si defenderse ante una paliza intentando propiciar otra no fuera lo más normal del mundo –Te voy a tirar del cuerpo. ¡TE VOY A TIRAR DEL PUTO CUERPO, CAPULLO!

Conway atacaba a Ivanov sin cesar, alternando porrazos, puñetazos y patadas, sin dejar un momento para que el otro contraatacara o incluso se defendiera.

–Hostia… –dijo Volkov, al ver como su binomio caía al suelo y no hacía ningún amago para intentar defenderse de los múltiples golpes que seguía dándole su jefe.

– ¡Anormal! ¡De carrito! ¡CAPULLO! –gritaba Conway mientras pegaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Ivanov, tirado en el suelo.

– ¡Relájese! –dijo Volkov, intentando calmar a su jefe, que dejara de una vez de aporrear a su compañero.

– ¡GILIPOLLAS! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! –pero Conway ni siquiera le escuchaba. Estaba en pleno ataque de ira, y había escogido a Ivanov para descargar su rabia. No era ni la primera, ni seguro sería la última vez que pasaba.

Así que ahora le tocaba a Volkov lograr que se tranquilizara un poco. Como siempre.

– ¡Relájese! ¡RELÁJESE, COÑO! –dijo intentando pegarle con la porra, interponiéndose entre su cuerpo y el de Ivanov, que ya empezaba a sangrar. Le había dado una buena esta vez.

– ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Te mato, hijo de puta! –dijo Conway, cabreado de que le alejaran de su presa.

Los presos de los calabozos estaban alucinando.

– ¿Pero qué hacen? –preguntaba uno, sin creerse lo que veía.

– ¡Subnormales! –les gritó Conway. Él siempre tenía palabras dulces para todo el mundo.

Conway seguía nervioso, sí, pero almenos la intervención del ruso había servido para que dejara de atacar al otro.

Pero no había que olvidar que seguía con la porra en la mano, y podía volver a usarla en cualquier momento.

Volkov oía al Superintendente respirar con dificultad, visiblemente cansado, de pie al lado de su víctima.

_Está viejo ya._

Aprovechó para acercarse a su compañero en ese lapso de tiempo.

–Joder… se ha cargado a Ivanov… –dijo viendo la sangre que salía de su cabeza.

Obviamente el ruso sabía que no pasaría nada. Se necesitarían almenos cincuenta balas para acabar con Ivanov. Una paliza de Conway solo le dejaría de baja un par de días como mucho.

Pero claro, eso no quitaba su preocupación.

–Se ha cargado a Ivanov… Se ha cargado a Ivanov… –le recriminaba a Conway una y otra vez, que seguía respirando agitadamente.

Claro que eso, a su jefe, no es que le importara. Bien al contrario.

–Os mato… os mato… ¡OS MATO! –y el jefe volvió a la carga.

Ya había eliminado a uno, ahora faltaba al otro.

– ¡Hijos de puta!

– ¡Óigame, se me relaja! –le gritó dándole otro porrazo en la cabeza.

Volkov aprovechó ese momento de aturdimiento de su jefe para hacer lo que haría cualquier comisario en su situación: salir corriendo de ahí.

–Me cago en tu puta madre. –oyó al superintendente, dolorido, tras de él. Cerró la puerta de los calabozos antes de seguir corriendo a esconderse a algún sitio. El Superintendente tenía las llaves, pero almenos le daría algunos segundos de ventaja para su huida. – ¡Ven aquí, _ruski_ de mierda! –dijo Conway al verse encerrado.

_Ya sabía yo que esto era una mala idea…_

– ¡Capullo! ¡Mamón! –gritaba por el pasillo. No tardó en avistarlo detrás de una pared –Me cago en tus muertos –le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia él.

Volkov giró sobre sí mismo, dejando atrás al superintendente y volviendo hacia los calabozos, donde su amigo seguía tirado.

Todavía se llevó un último porrazo en el hombro antes que Conway volviera a entrar en razón.

–Llama a una puta ambulancia. Mamón, que eres un mamón. –le dijo Conway a Volkov, que ya empieza a cojear. Luego dirige una mirada al tipo desmayado en el suelo –Ivanov, me cago en tus muertos ya.

 _No, si hasta medio muerto le sigue insultando,_ piensa el ruso, tomando su móvil con dificultad para marcar el número.

–Que-que era una broma y… –dijo Volkov con algo de terror. Esperaba que no siguiera pegando a Ivanov, sino quizá sí le haría daño de verdad.

– ¿UNA BROMA? –grita éste de nuevo.

–Que era una broma… no se lo tome así… –intentó seguir justificando el ruso, pero Conway estaba demasiado ocupado volviendo a insultarles y vendándose él mismo las heridas que los otros habían conseguido hacerle.

Los EMS que vinieron a buscar a Ivanov se sorprendieron de recoger a un agente de policía con una importante brecha en la cabeza en los calabozos. Cuando pidieron una explicación, fue el jefe quien respondió.

–Se tropezó él solo y se dio contra los barrotes. –una sola mirada suya fue suficiente para acallar tanto a los policías como a los presos.

–Ya. Pues debió de caerse varias veces, porque tiene golpes por todo el cuerpo. –dijo la EMS, mirando a Conway.

No era la primera vez que atendía a uno de sus trabajadores que se había caído por accidente.

–Es así de gilipollas. Ve una porra y empieza a darse con ella. –dijo el Superintendente, limpiando descaradamente su porra con la sangre de Ivanov y Volkov.

– ¿No se había tropezado contra los barrotes? –preguntó la EMS, alucinando con el atrevimiento de ese hombre. No era su jefe, a ella no le asustaba lo más mínimo.

De hecho, estaba segura que la mitad de casos que tenían que atender eran por su causa. Todavía se acordaba de la que lio ese día en el hospital…

–Barrotes, porras… ¿qué más da? Es anormal y punto. Llévatelo para que vuelva cuanto antes de servicio. –volvió a guardarse la porra.

Volkov le miraba des de atrás, vendándose él mismo las heridas que le había hecho el cabrón de su jefe.

_сукин сын…_

Ivanov ni siquiera pasó la noche en el hospital.

Tres o cuatro puntos y para casa, con un dolor de cabeza alucinante. Le insistió a su compañero para ir a beber, salir de fiesta por el Bahamas o al Vanilla porque “alguien tenía que vigilar que no tuviera ninguna conmoción”.

Obviamente, no coló. Al ruso le dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo como para plantearse salir en cuanto el otro salió del hospital, por allá las doce de la noche. Solo quería tomarse alguna de las pastillas que le había robado a su compañero e irse a dormir.

Volvieron a verse al día siguiente, en el trabajo, cuando fue patrullar con Volkov. Ya la habían liado suficiente el día anterior, y todavía podían ver las consecuencias gracias a los moretones que tenían por todo el cuerpo, así que solo querían tener un día tranquilo.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron, a ninguno les interesaba llamar la atención del Superintendente. Ya habían tenido bastante, así que sencillamente pasaron el día trabajando, tan tranquilos.

Así era la vida de Viktor Volkov. Atendiendo atracos, denuncias, robos, recibiendo del Superintendente de vez en cuando… No era segura, cada día su vida corría peligro, pero para él, era tranquila y sin complicaciones.

– ¡Aquí llega el héroe! –gritó alguien al entrar al Hall de la comisaría, tan fuerte que pudo oírlo perfectamente desde su despacho. A partir de ese día, su vida peligrosa y tranquila se complicó mucho más.

***

Horacio se levantó ese día más contento de lo habitual. Tenía la sensación que iba a pasar algo, algo bueno. Mejor incluso que comerse un buen culo.

Horacio Pérez. Veintiocho años. Alto, de piel morena, ojos marrones, cresta que cambiaba de color cada semana y terriblemente bisexual. Con preferencia por los hombres muy masculinos. Cuanto más varoniles, más le gustaban.

Gustabo, su hermano, le describía como a un maníaco sexual, un degenerado. Y quizá tenía razón, porque casi siempre pensaba con la polla. Pero es que era ver a una enfermera o a un tipo duro y se perdía…

Había llegado con Gustabo, un año mayor que él, hacía un par de meses a la ciudad. En realidad no estaban emparentados, pero llevaban juntos toda la vida, y las habían pasado de todos los colores, cuidando siempre el uno del otro.

_Siempre juntos._

Por eso decidieron irse juntos a Los Santos. Siempre habían vagado de una ciudad a otra, viviendo ahora aquí y ahora allá. Eran trotamundos, siempre a la aventura.

Habían oído hablar de Los Santos. A quienes conocían, hablaban de ella como una ciudad peligrosa, llena de delincuencia, bandas y mafias. Un sitio en el que podían pegarte una paliza solo salir a la calle.

En resumen, el sitio perfecto para ese dúo.

Les encantaba meterse en líos. Ese era su estilo de vida. No habían recibido ninguna educación, todo lo que sabían se lo había enseñado la calle, la escuela de la vida. La mejor que habían podido tener.

Y habían salido fortalecidos de todas y cada una de esas situaciones en las que se habían metido.

La verdad era que, por ahora, no les estaba yendo tan mal. Tenían un buen grupo de amigos, con Segismundo, Rogelio y Trujillo. Trabajaban como buzos, en lo que no ganaban demasiado, pero eso duraría poco. 

Porque iban a ser policías.

Así era.

Gustabo García y Horacio Pérez, iban a convertirse en policías. Todo gracias a que habían sabido camelarse a Papu.

Así era como ellos llamaban al Superintendente de la ciudad, Jack Conway. Porque aunque ambos fueran huérfanos des de pequeños, él a veces parecía portarse como un padre tocapelotas con ellos.

Gustabo le había empezado a llamar de esa forma solo para joderle, y al final acabó quedándose como su apodo, por mucho que él lo odiara. Seguro se acabaría acostumbrando.

Y encima ahora eran los héroes de la ciudad. Le habían salvado la vida de unos malvados secuestradores que seguro iban a matarle. Todo eso mientras iban a contrarreloj, ya que al anciano le había pillado un infarto justo antes del secuestro.

Si salvarle la vida al Superintendente no merecía una entrada por la puerta grande al cuerpo, ¿qué lo haría?

¿Qué más daba que las oposiciones que hicieron justo después les fueran como la mierda? La teoría y los exámenes son para estudiantes, ellos eran hombres de acción. En verdad les habían salido tan mal que ya les dijeron que tendrían que repetirlas, pero Horacio estaba seguro que ya tenían un pie dentro del CNP.

Las oposiciones… se las habían hecho Papu junto con los otros dos policías. Esos que se pusieron tan celosos. ¿Cómo se llamaban? No se acordaba, tenían nombres demasiado raros. Vol… ¿qué más?

_Volkom. Eso._

Y el otro… A saber. El de cabeza pequeña y el gafitas. Se acordaba que Volkom, con quien ya había coincidido, algunas veces solo y otras con Conway. De facciones duras, pelo canoso, casi siempre vestido con camisa y pantalones ajustados.

Horacio podía decir perfectamente cuál era su talla de pantalones sin miedo a equivocarse.

Mirada fría y penetrante, ojos marrones que te atraviesan y parecen leer a través de ti. Más alto que él, elegante y muy masculino. Y ese carácter tan serio, tan centrado, le hacían ver tan inaccesible.

Era capaz de acordarse de lo bueno que estaba, pero no de su nombre. Claro, el aspecto físico era mucho más fácil de recordar para él.

Volkom era definitivamente su tipo, pero eso ocurría con el 80% de la población adulta mundial. Por ahora, el comisario era alguien a quien mirarle el culo cuando se giraba. Lástima que ahora había decidido entrar en el cuerpo y tenía que portarse bien, porque no le importaría que le esposara…

– ¡Gusnabo! –dijo Horacio a través del teléfono en cuanto su hermano respondió. Gustabo se quejó ante el nuevo apodo que le había puesto Horacio.

Al de la cresta le encantaba ponerle apodos a la gente. Se preguntó si quizá debería ponerle uno a Volkom, así no tendría que preocuparse por no acordarse de su nombre.

Se encontraron media hora después, cuando Gustabo pasó a recogerle con el Audi que les había comprado Papu. Tenían que ir a comisaría a recuperar el arma de Gustabo, ya que el último día que fueron, cuando lo del secuestro, como Gustabo estaba en búsqueda y captura, le quitaron el arma.

La verdad era que eso de realizar un atraco siendo sapos no había sido buena idea… pero era su regalo de cumpleaños. Le hacía ilusión hacer una fiesta con todos sus amigos y, para Horacio, la mejor idea para una fiesta original era un buen atraco en una joyería.

Lástima que fue Papu el policía al mando de su atraco y les pilló enseguida.

Por suerte, le habían salvado la vida al Superintendente el día siguiente, por lo que les borró el historial delictivo el día siguiente. Seguro que ese par de policías celosos se habían quedado la pistola de Gustabo por eso…

– ¡Aquí llega el héroe! –gritó Horacio al entrar en el Hall de la comisaría, siguiendo a el policía de las gafas del otro día y a Gustabo.

Iban siguiendo al gafitas, ya que se lo habían encontrado en el aparcamiento y se ofreció a acompañarles hasta Volkom, ya que Conway no trabajaba en ese momento. Por desgracia, no había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre. Pero bueno, no pasaba nada, a él le gustaba más Volkom que el gafitas. Tampoco estaba mal, pero… no era Volkom.

Oyó que decía algo en otro idioma, uno que no conocía. ¿Sería ruso, quizá también? Lo parecía. Seguramente algún insulto, pero Horacio lo achacaba a sus celos.

Gafitas les guio hacia el despacho de Volkom, del cual parecía salir e ir directo hacia ellos. Horacio abrió mucho los ojos al verlo con esa camisa roja burdeos, tan ceñida a su cuerpo, marcando perfectamente el ancho de sus hombros.

–Mira, está ahí Volkom –dijo, intentando evitar que se notara la ilusión en su voz.

–Volkov –le corrigió Gafitas.

–Eso, Volkov. –repitió él. _A ver si no se me olvida…_

Gustabo fue el que llevó la voz cantante, pidiéndole hablar con él a solas, a lo que el comisario ruso –cargo que tuvo que recordarles un par de veces, ya que insistían en llamarle solo “agente” –les dijo que le siguieran.

–Venga, aquí te los dejo, Volkov –dijo Gafitas mientras se iba. Mejor, a Horacio no era que le cayera demasiado bien.

Pasaron por al lado de los calabozos, camino que se sabían casi de memoria de la de veces que Papu les había llevado ahí. Siguieron a Volkov hasta el despacho del Superintendente.

_Lástima… me hubiera gustado ver su despacho… ¿tendrá espacio debajo del escritorio?_

Horacio tuvo que echarle freno a su mente perversa para centrarse en lo que iban a pedir. Sin darse cuenta, escupió en el suelo.

– ¿Perdone? –preguntó Volkov.

– ¿Otra vez, Horacio? ¿Otra vez? –se exasperó Gustabo.

 _Mierda, la he cagado_ , pensó Horacio.

El de la cresta tenía la mala costumbre de escupir siempre en el suelo, fuera donde fuera que estuvieran. Pero no un gapo, con solo saliva, sino uno de esos que salen de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Era su forma de marcar terreno, pero parecía que al comisario no le había gustado que lo hiciera en el despacho de su jefe.

Volkov se puso muy cerca de él, a su espalda, en una postura claramente amenazadora.

–Vamos a ver, crestitas… –Horacio sabía que había hecho mal, que debería sentirse intimidado, pero…

–Si es que es como una llama, si viera como me tiene el coche… –reclamó Gustabo.

–Coge un puto papel y límpialo. Ahora. –pero lo cierto era que Volkov le estaba poniendo muy cachondo.

Sentía el aliento del comisario chocando por la parte de atrás de su oreja, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Olía su colonia, fijándose mejor podía oler hasta su after shave. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en su espalda.

Le hablaba con esa voz, tan masculina, tan amenazador… lo tenía muy cerca, sería fácil girar la cara y quedar justo enfrente de sus labios. Y puede que estirar un poco la cabeza, ya que el ruso era más alto y, muy lentamente, irse acercando.

Horacio no tendría prisa, observaría atentamente sus labios, viendo como su respiración iba escapándose a través de ellos, acercándose lentamente hasta chocar contra ellos.

Sentiría el ligero pinchazo de su barba de dos días, la suavidad de sus labios encima de los suyos, aceptándole con temor al principio y con seguridad luego. ¿Cómo besaría? ¿Sería apasionado, o romántico?

Le encantaría descubrirlo…

Eso, claro, si no estuvieran Gustabo y el Gafitas ahí, que al final se había acoplado. _Cortarrollos._

–Vale, vale –dijo Horacio, yendo rápido a buscar un papel para limpiarlo.

_Mierda._

Horacio tenía una erección de tres pares de narices. ¿Cómo se había puesto de esta forma solo porque le hablara un poco cerca? Eso y su maldita imaginación hiperactiva.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que moverse. Cualquier cosa para que se le bajara. Si se daba cuenta, estaría perdido. Le daba igual si Gustabo lo notaba, el pobre ya estaba acostumbrado a ver de todo con él, pero no quería que los dos comisarios lo vieran.

Después de limpiar su estropicio, empezó a correr por el despacho, dando vueltas.

¿Qué le relajaba a él de normal? Dar puñetazos. Miró a Gustabo. Eso era, tenía que darle en toda la cara. Así conseguiría calmarse un poco. Pero su subconsciente le traicionó.

Quería pegar a Gustabo. Quería tirarse a Volkov.

Acabó pegándole a Volkov.

– ¿Pero qué te pasa, puto anormal de los cojones? –si quería ganar puntos con Volkov, lo estaba haciendo realmente mal.

Sobre todo porque el ruso le empujó contra la pared y le retuvo contra esta, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, encendiéndole todavía más. Su plan había fracasado estrepitosamente, pero… almenos había podido volver a sentirlo de cerca.

Por suerte, gracias a la labia de Gustabo, no le detuvieron por agresión a un policía y siguieron con su reunión como si nada hubiera pasado.

El rubio le pidió que le devolvieran su arma, ya que des del secuestro del Superintendente que se la habían requisado, y la necesitaba de vuelta “para defenderse”.

–A ver, yo sinceramente, por mi parte, lo de darte la pistola, no lo haría. –dijo Volkov, seriamente.

_Que guapo está cuando se pone serio…_

–Volkov, si tengo licencia. –suplicaba Gustabo a su lado.

–Sí, sí… a ver. La cosa, os consideráis unos putos Navy Seals, hicisteis un trabajo decente dentro de lo que cabe, salvando al superintendente. –dijo el ruso.

¿Un momento, eso era un “buen trabajo” en idioma Volkov? ¿Lo era?

–Te agradezco que lo reconozcas, Volkom. –dijo Gustabo, diciendo mal aposta el nombre del comisario.

Si Horacio podía recordarlo bien, Gustabo, que era mucho más listo y con más memoria, lo hacía. Pero claramente no le había gustado que le dijera que no le hacía gracia devolverle el arma, por lo que había decidido joderle un poco.

–Lo reconozco. Aunque haya sido una puta mierda. –dijo el comisario, como si realmente no quisiera admitirlo.

Pero Gustabo tenía pensado seguir tocando las pelotas, una de las cosas que mejor se le daban.

–Mira, aunque digas eso te lo agradezco de verdad, porque que tú digas algo bonito es difícil. –dijo, fingiendo estar complacido.

–La verdad es que sí. –reconoció Volkov.

–Lo único bonito que hay aquí son tus ojos. –Gustabo sonrió, travieso, por lo que acababa de decirle a la mano derecha del Superintendente.

Horacio tenía que admitir que también le encantaban los ojos del ruso.

– ¿Y los míos no? –preguntó con un puchero.

No se preocupaba por que a Gustabo le gustara Volkov. Gustabo era asexual, nunca se había acostado con nadie y dudaba que empezara a hacerlo con veintinueve años, pero normalmente todos sus elogios iban dirigidos a él.

–Los de Volkom me gustan más. –respondió de forma sincera, tal y como le salió de dentro.

La verdad era que el comisario para nada se esperaba un comentario como éste, y no sabía muy bien qué responder. No era fácil pillarle por sorpresa, pero ya veía que con esos dos podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

_¿Con que le gustan mis ojos?_

Le miró un poco, fijándose más en su físico. La verdad era que Gustabo no era su tipo, por muy atractivo que fuera. En cambio, Horacio…

_¿En qué coño estás pensando? Estás en el trabajo, se viste de Buzz Lightyear, te vacila y encima lleva cresta._

–Volkov, comisario Volkov. –fue lo primero que le salió. Porque, por encima de los halagos, ese cabrón había vuelto a decir mal su nombre.

–Volkov. –repitió él, fingiendo memorizarlo otra vez.

Sacando de su cabeza todos los pensamientos poco profesionales, volvió a centrarse en su trabajo.

–Los piropos se los guarda para usted caballero. Aunque usted me esté diciendo esto yo… –dijo Volkov, serio como siempre, fingiendo que no le importaba una mierda lo que le estaban diciendo.

Ni muerto iba a admitir que le acababan de descolocar por completo.

–Era para romper un poco el hielo... –dijo Gustabo, como si coqueteara con él. Volkov se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Era perfectamente capaz de manejar este tipo de situaciones en el _Bahamas_ o el _Vanilla_ , pero no en el trabajo y con Ivanov al lado. Se veía que no sabía ni hacia donde girarse.

–Sí, ya. Para romper un poquito el hielo, ¿no? –respondió, intentando sonar inexpresivo, pero por lo surrealista de la situación no pudo evitar la carcajada al final de la frase. Estaba muy nervioso, y eso poca gente lo conseguía.

Ivanov se descojonaba detrás de él, viéndole pasar el aprieto. Seguro que no se acabaría las bromas…

Horacio, por su parte, le miraba como si estuviera enfrente de un EMS. La sonrisa del comisario era como música celestial para sus oídos. Siempre le había visto como a un tipo muy serio, no imaginaba que estaría tan guapo cuando sonreía, ni que ésta sonara tan bien.

Quería oírle. Quería volver a oírle. Lo necesitaba.

– ¡Le ha salido una sonrisilla eh! –hizo notar Horacio, lo que pareció animar a Gustabo en su coqueteo hacia el comisario.

Por su parte, Volkov empezaba a estar desesperado. ¿Por qué le salía la risa nerviosa en esos momentos? Debería tasearles, no partirse la caja.

–De momento… el hielo. –Gustabo hizo una pausa intencionada, y Volkov seguía sin poder controlarse. –Luego si hay que romper…. –Volkov volvió a reírse.

_Si es que está para comérselo… es un bombón… el Comisario Bombón._

–Joder… –dijo Volkov, sin poder creerse lo surrealista de la situación, frenando como pudo su ataque.

 _Céntrate._ Se dijo mentalmente.

Por suerte, pudo seguir hablando, concentrado en sus palabras y no en las tonterías de los otros dos. Volkov le prometió devolverle el arma, pero solo si no la usaban para ninguna actividad delictiva, bajo amenazas por su parte.

Debía recuperar la imagen de policía duro e imperturbable.

–Tranquilos que yo vigilare a Gustabo, Comisario Bombón. –dijo Horacio, en un ligero susurro.

_Mierda._

Se le había escapado.

– ¿Perdón? –preguntó Volkov, mirándole muy serio. Parecía que ya no estaba para bromas, y menos si estas involucraban su nombre o su cargo en el cuerpo.

–Comisario Volkov. –rectificó rápido, sintiéndose pequeño bajo la mirada esos ojos oscuros.

–Bien. –dijo, satisfecho con la respuesta.

Finalmente, consiguieron que el comisario les diera el arma a Gustabo y, en contra de lo que Horacio realmente hubiera querido, se fueron de la comisaria. 

Cuando estuvieron en el coche, Gustabo fue el primero en hablar.

–Horacio, ¿qué coño ha sido eso? –preguntó Gustabo, mirándole muy serio.

– ¿El qué? –Preguntó el de la cresta. _¿Se habrá dado cuenta?_

–No te hagas el tonto. ¿Por qué has pegado al comisario? –preguntó Gustabo, poniendo la marcha atrás y mirando por el retrovisor antes de salir del aparcamiento.

–Ah, eso… bueno… yo… – _¿Y ahora qué digo?_

–Tío. Si tienes uno de esos subidones de energía pégame a mí, no a él. Menos mal que he podido distraerle con mi pico de oro, o acabamos en el calabozo. Otra vez.

_Menos mal…_

No era que a Horacio le importara que Gustabo hubiera notado lo de su erección, o lo mucho que le atraía Volkov, pero todavía no quería decir nada.

Mientras iban por la carretera, listos para su siguiente misión como sapos para la policía, Horacio no podía parar de pensar en Volkov, en sus ojos y en su cabeza pequeña.

***

–Comisario Bombón… –dijo Ivanov, en tono de burla, pasando detrás de Volkov.

_Ya sabía yo que la cosa iba a traer cola._

–Déjame en paz, Ivanov. –dijo el ruso, acabando de rellenar unos informes del caso en el que estaban trabajando.

–Lo siento, Comisario Bombón, pero es que tiene unos ojos tan bonitos… –seguía molestándole el búlgaro.

Volkov le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas, de esas que le salían tan bien y conseguía intimidar a todo el mundo.

A todo el mundo, claro, menos al búlgaro de los cojones.

Éste solo se fue corriendo hacia su despacho, a terminar su propio trabajo de oficina, mientras se reía y se despedía de él con otro “Comisario Bombón”. Seguro que ahora toda la malla empezaba a llamarle así.

_Maldito Horacio…_


End file.
